Hill giant
A Hill Giant is a type of giant found in several locations around RuneScape, most highly concentrated in the far southern end of the Edgeville Dungeon and in the resource dungeon therein (there is a safe point for archers and mages in the northwest corner). These dungeons may be accessed through the entrance located in the house north-east of Gunnarsgrunn and west of the Cooking Guild if the player has a Brass Key. The Edgeville Dungeon area is usually very crowded in free-to-play worlds, as players like to gather Big bones and either bury them for Prayer experience or sell them at the Grand Exchange or to other players. Members worlds usually are much less crowded due to the better money making options for members. There are two Hill Giants present in level 17-18 Wilderness; however, very few people go there because of the dangerous player killers in the area and its far distance from any bank. (The closest bank for most Hill Giants in the Wilderness is at Daemonheim.) They are aggressive to players below combat lvl 89. If Cyclopes are given as a Slayer assignment, players may NOT kill Hill Giants for the task. The reverse isn't possible either. Hill Giants can hit up to 192 damage, and they only attack with Melee. They have very low Defence which makes them great for experience from level 30 to level 50. Locations *Deep Wilderness Dungeon (m) *Edgeville Dungeon (28) *South-west of Tree Gnome Stronghold (6) (m) *Lava Maze, Level 43 Wilderness *North of the Observatory, just south of Ourania Cave (6) (m) *Taverley Dungeon (5), past the Magic axes and Poison Scorpions (m) *Tree Gnome Village (2) (m) *Wilderness Level 18 (2), southeast of Bone Yard, near the Black salamander Hunter area *Edgeville Dungeon resource dungeon (Level 44), level 20 Dungeoneering required Champions' Challenge Hill Giants are one of the 'races' who have a lesser champion in the Champions' Challenge Distraction & Diversion. To fight the Giant Champion, the player must kill Hill Giants until one drops a Champion's scroll, a very rare drop. The Distraction & Diversion just uses the term 'giant', but the only type of giant that drops the scroll is the Hill Giant. This is only for members. Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons and armour Runes Herbs |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare}} Seeds Other drops |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|Raritynotes=Dropped during Fur 'n' Seek/Wish list.|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=no}} Rare drop table drops Universal drops Money Making For F2P players, Hill Giants can be a great way to make money, as they always drop Big bones, which bring in coins each at the GE. They also frequently drop Limpwurt roots. The close proximity to the Grand Exchange coupled with their low combat level makes them a great way to earn coins and gain combat experience. The major and most noticeable drawback to money making with Hill Giants, however is that the Edgeville Dungeon is usually very crowded. In order to save weight whilst training on these giants, only equip dragonhide armour; if you are at least level 65, you will not get hit frequently. This will reduce your weight, thereby allowing you to run further. Only equip a rune scimitar or rune 2h. This will save one inventory spot for big bones or limpwurt roots for strength potion brewing. You no longer have to leave a spot for coins, due to the money pouch update; thus, at least 20 spots should be reserved for big bones and the rest could be roots as they are very popular and are worth more than big bones. Trivia *They were once just called 'Giants', but this was later changed by Jagex to avoid confusion between other giants. *There are 5 safe spots which can be used for killing Hill Giants in the Edgeville Dungeon, thus it is a popular place for players to train Ranged and Magic. *Despite being called "Hill Giants", the majority of the giants are found in dungeons. The reason for the naming was revealed in a Postbag from the Hedge; they are called "Hill Giants" because their muscles on their arms resemble hills. no:Hill giant nl:Hill giant fi:Hill giant de:Hügel-Riese Category:Giants